1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for updating application program, and more particularly, to a method for auto-updating application program by using a Wireless Application Protocol (WAP) service.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, highly developed technologies and human cultures have brought dramatic revolution on various activities in our daily life. The trend of future will be toward more convenient and more humane.
Global Position System (abbreviated as “GPS” hereinafter) is a navigation system that combines the satellite and the wireless technique, mainly applied on works related to navigation and positioning, precise measurement and accurate timing. GPS is able to continuously provide accurate positioning, speed, and time to the user for his/her operation without restriction by location, time and the weather. Accordingly, the application of GPS has been widely accepted in the current market. Along with the improvement of the satellite technology, various technologies and business opportunities related to GPS has been rapidly developed. The GPS navigator is a modern electronic apparatus developed to accommodate with the booming development of the wireless communication technology and the satellite navigation system. The GPS navigator can be applied on portable electronic apparatuses such as the notebook PC (a.k.a. laptop), the cell phone, and the Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) or even applied on the satellite navigation system in a vehicle.
Along with globalization and traffic conveniences, distances between separate regions are becoming shorter and that provide people with more opportunities for working or traveling between countries or cities. Thus, the GPS navigator can help a user to be familiar with the surroundings without being lost when the user is in a strange place.
However, if the user desires to go to an unfamiliar place by using the GPS navigator to avoid him/her from being lost, the user must in advance purchase the electronic map of the destination or download the electronic map from a specific website. If the user desires to update his/her current electronic map in the GPS navigator, the user needs to make sure whether there is a newer version or not and purchase the newer version or download it from the related website. If the GPS navigator is used in such way, the flexibility of use is reduced and it will be inconvenient for the user. In addition, if the electronic map is downloaded from the related website, the data range of the electronic map may exceed the local range desired by the user. For example, the user may only need an electronic map for one city, but the downloaded electronic map may cover a whole country. The excessive data from the electronic map is not only useless, but also wasteful of time to download and memory space.